You always take the weather with you
by livesonwisteria
Summary: Written for The Weather Challenge. Various one shots about Harry's generation couples, each based on a different thing to do with weather.
1. Rain

Written for the weather challenge over at the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum. I've taken all the prompts and the pairings will vary from chapter to chapter, but will all be from the marauder or next generation era, probably no cross gen romance either – so no Harry/Hermione, Ginny/Draco, etc.

_**Prompt: Rain**_

_**Pairing: Draco/Lavender**_

I'm singing in the rain  
Just singing in the rain  
What a glorious feelin'  
I'm happy again  
I'm laughing at clouds  
So dark up above  
The sun's in my heart  
And I'm ready for love  
Let the stormy clouds chase  
Everyone from the place  
Come on with the rain  
I've a smile on my face  
I walk down the lane  
With a happy refrain  
Just singin',  
Singin' in the rain

The curtain came up, signifying the end of the first act. Draco couldn't help it, he wouldn't admit but he was mesmerized. At first, he hadn't been at all happy that his girlfriend wanted him to experience the muggle world, telling him that he couldn't just continue believing in silly prejudices about the muggle world if he didn't even know anything about it. Indeed, Draco had never actually been to the muggle world unless you counted the one time he had to go to Kings Cross the muggle way, when they had ran out of floo powder.

Strangely enough though, he liked it. There were many things in the muggle world that were simply astounding. How muggles both survived then created all of these astounding things without magic was utterly beyond him. Visiting this world really did make him reconsider all of the prejudices that his father had installed in him since his childhood. It would probably work for other people to, he would have to have a word with Daphne about the muggle world, maybe she would get rid of her ideas as well.

What was more strange was the reason he was being introduced to the muggle world, or the person. His girlfriend. His muggleborn girlfriend. Lavender Brown. His father had not been happy, but then he realised that accepting Draco's girlfriend would really be the only way that the Malfoy line would continue, Draco being his only heir. Their family were also not that high in social stakes now, and Narcissa and Lucius were desperate to elevate themselves back up to their previous status. Associating with muggleborns seemed like something that would achieve that feat.

Things changed; they had changed a lot. While at school, Draco wouldn't have looked at her twice, except maybe just to taunt or insult her; she had just been another Gryffindor mudblood back then. Just like Granger, worse even; she had seemed to lack any spark or brains back then. Now, he loved her more than anything and he was quite ashamed to think back on the way he used to be.

"So, what did you think?" asked Lavender, eyes sparkling.

"Well," mused Draco. "Its interesting, I think I like it."

"Great," grinned Lavender. "Singing in the Rain has been my favourite musical for ages."

Draco leant over, engaging her in a passionate kiss, full of love. "Maybe later we can recreate some scenes."

Lavender laughed, a noise that was music to Draco's ears. "Of course, maybe we should change the title to Kissing in the rain,"

The settled down once more to enjoy the production. The end was met with a standing ovation, both Draco and Lavender grinning at the play. Walking out hand in hand, Lavender gasped as she went through the door, taking in the sights in front of her.

"It's raining," said Lavender in a soft voice…


	2. Lightning

AN: Yes, I've changed my claim to only Harry's generation couples and not marauder and next gen.

Pairing = Pansy Ron.

To Ron, it seemed like a perfectly normal day. Until he woke up. The last thing that he remembered was Seamus and Dean handing round fire whisky and everyone drinking a lot. His first thought was of surprise, he didn't feel very hungover. Opening his eyes, his second thought was why the walls and bed covers had turned a rather Slytherin green. If this was something that they had done while they were drunk, it wasn't very funny.

Realising he had an early class this morning, he rose out of the bed and starting pulling robes out of his trunk, only to be shocked that they were much better quality than they were before. He could confront Harry about this later, right now he wanted breakfast and for some strange reason everyone else was still asleep with the curtains drawn.

Dashing out of the dorm and into the common room, he wondered how much weirder this day could get. Not only had the dorm been redecorated in Slytherin colours, but also the common room, and, various Slytherin stood around in it.

Pansy Parkinson was one of these Slytherins invading lion territory. When she noticed him entering the common room, her face simply lit up, she came over to him and threw her arms around him, then planted a resounding kiss on his lips.

"You've got morning breath darling," said Pansy, wrinkling her nose slightly.

Pulling away to Pansy's shock, he exclaimed – "What's happening?"

Neither Pansy nor Ron had any idea what was happening; while Ron was slightly freaked out that he seemed to be in the Slytherin common room and he was being snogged by Pansy Parkinson, Pansy was sincerely confused and hurt that Ron was rejected her advances.

"Ronald, what do you mean?" asked Pansy. "What's wrong, you were fine last night."

"Last night I was getting drunk with Seamus and Dean," replied Ron.

Pansy raised an eyebrow, "I don't doubt you were getting drunk with the way you're acting, but with a Gryffindor and a Hufflepuff?"

"I'm a Gryffindor!" pointed out Ron. "They're both Gryffindors as well, Seamus and Dean. Why am I in the Slytherin common room anyway?"

"You've been a Slytherin since the day you were sorted that's why," said Pansy, before her look turned to one of concern. "I think we better get you to the hospital wing."

And, much to Ron's unhappiness, he was dragged to the hospital wing by Pansy Parkinson, wearing Slytherin robes.

And suddenly, he realised what was happening. Not as fast as Hermione would have, but he still realised what was happening. It seemed like during a storm wasn't the best time to get drunk. It had just been this week that Hermione had explained the theory of **lightning **being used as a catalyst to change universes…


	3. Tornado

Prompt = Tornado

Pairing = Ginny/Draco

Although Ginny wasn't looking forward to tonight, she would at least have an opportunity to get caught up on her mountains of homework. Everyone in the order bar her and Draco were on a recruiting mission, Ginny had been deemed to young to go even though Luna was invited along, and they couldn't risk Draco.

It seemed as if something was coming, she mentioned it when she was raiding the kitchen and bumped into Draco. For once, they agreed.

Ginny looked up, it seemed to be getting darker, colder. It didn't feel good at all. Pushing her books to one side, she stood up and looked into her mirror. Her skin had turned a rather alarming porcelain colour, looking strange against her fiery red hair.

She walked down the stairs, clinging onto the banister as there was a rather strange indoor breeze. Maybe it was just another rogue curse.

"Draco?" she called rather shakily.

"Yes?" he said, walking over to her, a butter beer in hand.

"I think something bad's going to happen," replied Ginny, just as the breeze picked up and started to howl.

"We better take cover," said Draco, grabbing her arm and leading her to a large, walk in cupboard.

Ginny's eyes grew wide with fear as they sat in the nearly dark cupboard together and heard the storm flying around the house.

"I'll take care you," said Draco, sincerity apparent in his eyes.

As the tornado raged around the house, there was a start of beautiful friendship forged that night. What it led to, many might not expect…


End file.
